Secretive Phoenix
by ShilvaA
Summary: When they were kids Tala and Kai hated each other, but what if Boris now wanted Kai and gets rid of Tala. Warning. Yaoi, lemon, prostition ect.
1. Not a boy, not yet a man

Summary: At first Tala hated Kai but know he loves him but when Boris decides he wants Kai for himself and gets rid of Tala, Tala is thrown head first into a life of prostitution, drugs and thievery. WARNING! Yaoi (BoyxBoy slash) rape, language, angst and LEMON!

Disclaimer: This fic is a Yaoi fic, I wouldn't write a non-yaoi fic if you paid me, don't like, don't read! I do not own Beyblade, Heck I am not sure that I even own myself anymore.

Tala: " Excuse me, why did I agree to do this again? "

Kittikat: " Cause I said that when I am done I'll let you kiss Kai "

Tala: " Oh.. Yeah! " Looks at Kai with a predatory gaze

Kai: " EEPP! " Hides

/ Thoughts /

" Speech "

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Introduction!

The only noise that was made in the Abbey was the sound of thousands of feet all going in the same direction, the children moved in two completely straight lines with the eldest in the front and the youngest at the back. To anyone who saw them (Although not very many people did) they looked like an army walking out into war with their confident strides, straight backs and high heads. But this was far from the truth as the eldest in line couldn't have been more than sixteen years of age and the very youngest just less than three years. You would have thought they were going on an important mission and not just to the dinning area of the dark, gruesome, wet Abbey the children called home. But the children always walked like this and strangely every child in the Abbey was a boy.

Near the back of one of these lines walked a young boy with hair in two wings at the side of his head which was as red as the flames of hell and icy blue eyes that would of put a frozen lake to shame. His name was Tala Ivanhov and he was going to be three years old in four days, not that it mattered of course, The most you ever got in this Hellhole was a beating, isolation without food or any other form of torture the Abbey director thought of but to Tala this was the only home he ever had, his parents had abandoned him thinking that because of the colour and strange style of his hair and not to mention the piercing blue eyes that he was a demon, a sin, a curse and had left him with nothing but a worn out blanket, barely large enough to cover his whole body in a telephone box when he was only two months old.

Walking a few people in front of Tala was his best friend Bryan Xyouni, who had both lilac hair and eyes. He had turned three twelve days ago, Bryan was known for his power in the beystadium, which was why they were here in the first place, to learn how to beyblade. If you were to compare Bryan with any animal he would resemble falcon than any other. He came to be here at the Abbey because his foster parents (His mother had died whilst giving birth to him and his father had jumped off a bridge) had beaten him everyday and the social services had taken him away and put him up for adoption, where Boris, unfortunately had adopted him. Bryan thought that he might as well as stayed with his foster parents because they at least had given him a decent meal everyday.

Spencer Youvish was a bulky five year old with blond hair and blue eyes. No one dared pick on Spencer because of his size and even though he may look mean and stupid, he is actually very gentle and very smart. His parents had taken him to the park one day and told him to stay in the sandbox whilst their went and got ice-cream, Spencer had seen Tala in the Abbey's garden and wanted to play with him, so he slipped through the open gate and had never been seen by his parents again. They had tried to find him, by searching all the streets, putting signs up everywhere, asking the public and getting help off the Russian police force, but it had been no use. That was when Spencer was two, and his parents probably thought he was dead.

If you looked further up the line you would see Ian, although he is one of shortest in the Abbey doesn't mean he is one of the youngest. He was fast approaching his sixth birthday and was a better beyblader than most of the older children. He had red eyes and long darkish purple hair. He was picked on because of his height and the fact that he has a very large nose. His parents, like Tala's had abandoned him, His family had been supermodels generation after generation and wanted the family tradition to be continued, his older sister was also very beautiful and there was no chance in hell that she, like her mum and the last six generations could not become a super model. But when Ian had been born they were shocked because he wasn't one of the best things to look at. She had gotten rid of him before anyone saw him and he tarnished their family tradition. Ian was only a few weeks old when he had been abandoned.

The Abbey was split into two groups the Onyx gang and the Quartz gang. These four along with all, the others in this particular line were all part of the Onyx gang. The enemy's and rivals of the Quartz gang and vice-versa. Everyone in the Onyx gang hated everyone in the quartz gang, while the Quartz gang hated everyone in the Onyx gang.

Near the back of the Quartz gang line walked a boy with wild slate coloured bangs at the front but with straight navy blue bangs at the back complimenting the slate hair. He had pink eyes that shone crimson when he got angry (G-revolution look) and two dark blue shark fins across each cheek. Now this boy resembled a Phoenix, in fact it was said that he was a phoenix. His name was Kai Hiwatari, grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, the wealthy billionaire who also owned the Abbey. Kai had been born in the Abbey; he was genetically perfect in both mind and body. He was also extremely arrogant thinking himself as the best and he was only three and a half years old.

They came to an abrupt stop as the reached the dinning area and walked to their respected seats in an orderly manner. For such a big and wealthy place you would have thought that they might at least give a decent meal to their 'students'. Yes, that's right most of the parents who sent their kids here thought it was a luxurious boarding school, when it was actually not teaching the children History, Geography and all that stuff. (The children were forced to learn things like that in the little spare time that they had to themselves) They were actually teaching them to be emotionless soldiers designed to be the perfect fighting force. But some of the children here were from the streets (They would have been better off on the streets).

Still no noise was heard as the children ate what little food they had in complete silence. Then a man with purple hair and a mask that made his eyes shine like garnet stones, stood up on a raised platform and began talking in a harsh, cold voice that made some of the lower class children fidget in their seats, whilst the upper class children sat there with blank expressions, void of any emotion but even they could not stop the hairs on the back of their hand prickling or the small shiver that ran down their spines.

The Quartz table all liked Boris and would do anything in their power to please him. While the Onyx gang hated and feared him. Boris surprisingly favoured them.

" Get into your group lines, immediately! " Yelled an angry Boris, and an angry Boris is not someone you would want to displease. The children stopped their training and clambered to get into a straight line as fast as possible. Tala and Kai always stood opposite each other and Kai always said a smart-ass comment to Tala.

Tala's POV

" Oy, ginger pubes, how are you and your loser friends? " Said Kai smirking.

" They're not losers, my hairs not ginger it's red and anyway we are too young to have pubes, Dumbass " Tala hissed.

Kai was about to open his mouth when Boris strode between the two lines until he was standing directly in front of Tala and Kai. " So you two think it's funny to interrupt me with your pathetic little arguments, do you? Because if you do then you are going to be punished! Kai you will scrub this whole Abbey from top to bottom with your own toothbrush! You are lucky Tala that you are one of my best students so I will take it easy on you, Tala you will write a three hundred-page essay on the history of this Abbey! "

/Three Hundred pages! Just fucking great, it's his entire fault as well; if he hadn't opened his fat mouth in the first place then I wouldn't be in this mess! I hate him cough Wait how can I cough if I am thinking/ A soft knock on the door awoke him from whatever planet he had been on.

" Hey, Tala, what the hell were you mumbling about, we could hear you from the other side of the Abbey! Said Bryan, who let himself in, without awaiting an answer.

" Did I say you could come in? And I wasn't even talking, so leave me alone; I have still got two Hundred and ninety nine pages to go! "

" You were so talking, something along the lines of, Three Hundred pages! Just fucking great, it's his entire fault as well; if he hadn't opened his fat mouth in the first place then I wouldn't be in this mess! I hate him cough Wait how can I cough if I am thinking? " Tala just stared at him.

" I WAS TALKING OUT LOUD! "

" Yep and I better leave you to get on with you essay " Laughed Bryan as he left the room.

" Now I am going mad, let's see when was this Abbey built? "

Kai's POV

Scrubbing the floors with his toothbrush

/ Godammit, why the hell did Master Boris go easy on Tala and not me? It just doesn't make sense; I am more loyal to Boris than that.. That riff-raff will ever be/

He continued to scrub the floor, and by the time he had done one room his wrist was hurting from using it so much and his knees were red raw. As he arrived in the dungeons he discovered that not only did he have to wash away the mould, dirt and grime he also had to wash away the mucus, vomit and blood that the occupants of the cell had made.

/ I'll show Boris and Tala and everyone! Boris will favour me and only me/ The dungeon took a good two hours to clean because some filthy, stinky kid kept deciding to throw up where he had already cleaned and the fact that he had accidentally knocked over the bucket of dirty water all over the cold, black stone floor, so not only did he have to refill the bucket but he had to clean up all the dirty water from the last one.

"Stupid Tala, just wait until I see him again! I will make him sorry! " He took out his diary and started writing the days events, including how much he hated Tala.

_Dear Diary_

_Why does everything bad always have to happen to me?_

_Tala, it is always Tala's fault! He has made Master Boris hate me even more!_

_One day he will pay, and Master Boris will notice me, not Tala!_

_Tala doesn't even like him. I don't understand why not though?_

_Even if his punishments are sometimes a little harsh,_

_We deserve them though._

_Just like Today, I should never of insulted Tala, even if what I said was true._

_He is just an obnoxious little brat who thinks that batting his eyelashes will help him get what he wants._

_But I will show him and he will be sorry, for Making Master Boris hate me!_

_I mean who couldn't like Master Boris?_

_There's just something about him that draws me to him!_

_What is It?_

_Is it the fact that he is good looking? Or his beautiful eyes? Maybe its his voice that calls out to me?_

_I am rambling now!_

_Anyhow my new life mission is to make Tala pay and to Make…_

_Boris love me!_

_Lots of Love_

_Kai Hiwatari_

_/ BORIS WILL LOVE ME/_

Kittikat: So, how was that? This is my first ever fanfic and I would love some feedback on how to improve it, flames are also welcome! That was just the beginning of the story; I have a lot more planned for these little monsters!


	2. Twelve Years Later

Summary: At first Tala hated Kai but know he loves him but when Boris decides he wants Kai for himself and gets rid of Tala, Tala is thrown head first into a life of prostitution, drugs and thievery. WARNING! Yaoi (BoyxBoy slash) rape, language, angst and LEMON!

Kittikat: Yay! This is chapter two of secretive phoenix and this is where the story really begins. f you don't understand the fic just review and tell me and I will explain everything in the next chapter.

Tala: Do I get to have my way with Kai yet?

Kittikat: Shush. He is still hiding from the last chapter.

Tala: Oooohhh Kai, come to daddy!

Kai: EEPPP!

Kittikat: Sigh Tala I guess you will have to do the disclaimer.

Tala: Why me?

Kittikat: Cause Kai's hiding and I am too lazy!

Tala: Fine, Kittikat does not own Beyblade, and just for the record. She doesn't own me either!

Kittikat: Yes I do! In this fic I do!

Secretive Phoenix

Chapter Two

Not a boy, Not yet a man.

Twelve years later

Tala' POV

Kai…

I sigh and close my eyes, you've joined us again, Why did you come back? I know it wasn't cause of us, you hated us, despised us, despised me, nether did you come back for Blank Dranzer, were your team so annoying that you thought you would be better off here, or were you forced?

Kai…

I can still see the way you move, cunning, arrogant, and silent. The way your hips swing with each step, do you do that intentionally or is that just the way you walk, are you trying to impress someone?

Kai…

Its strange people say that I can freeze a lake with my cold ice blue eyes, but how is it that when your pink eyes turn to crimson how it that you can freeze my heart with one look. Isn't crimson the colour of fire? Shouldn't your eyes burn my heart? Shouldn't your eyes warm my soul?

Normal POV

Tala sat there thinking, when Kai entered with Boris. But not once did Tala look at Kai when he and the rest of the Demolition Boys left the room.

" So Kai, it looks as if we are alone. " Boris whispered seductively. His hand rubbing, Kai's inner thigh.

" So it seems " Said Kai smirking.

Boris then began licking Kai's earlobe and trailing his mouth down to Kai's tender neck, and began sucking on the sensitive skin before biting it. Ka gave a gasp but rubbed his growing erection against Boris's thigh, making Boris moan. Boris would of taken Kai then and there had it not been that he saw two familiar ice blue eyes staring into his.

" I'll be write back, my pet " Said Boris.

" Hurry back "

Boris left the room to see a disgusted Tala staring up at him in complete horror.

" Boris! What the hell are you doing to Kai! You sick bastard! " Tala yelled.

" Well Tala, I haven't done anything because you haven't seen anything. " Boris stated calmly.

" Like hell, I didn't see anything! You and Kai were about to have sex and he's underage! " Tala screamed.

" Well it seems that because you and I obviously are not going to agree, I will have to take measures into my own hands " Boris replied as coolly as ever but wrapping his hand around Tala' thin neck.

" Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in when the cops find out? " Tala asked.

" I am not going to be in trouble because they wont find out will they Tala? Boris said simply and tightened his grip on Tala's neck.

" Like hell they wont find out! " Tala choked out, the vice-grip on his neck was beginning to take effect as Tala found himself gasping for breath. Everything went black

After what seemed like hours later he awoke in a dark, dirty alleyway with no way of getting back and no money.

" DAMMIT! " Tala screamed but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the sound of feet coming in his direction.

:" Hey, gorgeous " said a seventeen year old boy with red hair spiked up into a flame.

" See, told ya we would find a beauty tonight " said the other who had black and red spiked hair with grass-green eyes.

Tala gulped he could feel those green eyes wandering up and down his body.

" So how much do you want? " The first man asked.

" Excuse me? " Tala said uncertainly.

" Well we would never rape a young and defenceless girl without at least paying her first. " Said the second boy.

" For starters I am not a girl and secondly, how much are you offering? " Tala replied sweetly. / Great I am reduced to selling my body to survive/

" Oh my god how rude of us, thinking you were a girl but anyway you being a boy makes things a whole lot better. By the way, my name is Ozuma and this is my mate Johnny. And you are? "

" Tala "

" Well Tala you are gonna be in for the most pleasurable night of your life, follow us! " Johnny said.

/ Well I guess it is a little money, and I will do anything for money at the moment /

Tala followed them into a large house in the middle of nowhere. It was sure going to be an interesting night.

Kittikat: Sorry, it was so short! The next chapter will be better I promise but I am not posting the next chapter until I get three reviews, K?

Tala: THREE! THREE HUNDRED MORE LIKE IT!

Kai: Peeps out from under the sofa

Tala: Ahah…There you are babe! Dives under couch and the sound of clothes being thrown everywhere is heard

Kai: Gasp, Moan, Pant Oh Tala you are so good!

Kittikat: Sweatdrop Well remember to read and review flames are also welcome!


	3. To give is to gain

Kittikat: I can't believe it! I a have got more than 3 reviews.

Kai: What! People actually like this story!

Tala: There are not very many things that surprise me, but this does.

Kittikat: Why are you being mean to me? Anyway I have been thinking whether or not to kill Boris off, in later chapters of course, but as much as I hate to admit it I need him in these first chapters.

Summary: (A/N. I changed the summary to fit the story better) When they were little Tala and Kai hated each other, but what if Boris decided that he wanted Kai, will Tala realise his feelings for Kai, or will it be to late? Yaoi, angst, rape, lemon!

Chapter 3

Kai's POV

" Boris, what took so long? " Kai whined, he had been waiting for Boris for about five minutes, and Kai was not very good at waiting.

" YOU DID WHAT " Shrieked a familiar voice from the hallway. Kai left to find the source of the racket, and it didn't take long either Bryan and Spencer were standing there with open mouths that made them look like goldfish.

" Tala was not fit to stay in the Abbey, so I personally disposed of him. " A calm voice said, and Kai could tell whose voice that was from a hundred miles away, it was the voice of Boris, Kai's soon to-be lover.

" But master Boris sir, Tala was stronger than all of us, why would you get rid of him like that? Spencer said a little shakily.

/ Tala's gone? About time Boris got rid of him as well, but why would he get rid of Tala now, and so suddenly as well? I just doesn't make any sense. /

" Lets just say that Tala was in the wrong place at the wrong time, shall we? "

/ Shit! He must have seen us! And that is why Boris left me in such a hurry. /

" Lets not make this any worse than it need to be, hmm. Why don't you boys go to bed? " Boris said in his usually calm voice that Kai had grown so fond of.

Tala's POV

Tala was led into a big house that looked like one of those gothic chapels you see in the movies.

" Welcome to your hotel for the night and please enjoy your stay, and I know that you will. " Ozuma smirked at the end of his rather short speech.

" Well, we'll be showing you to your room. " Johnny said seductively.

Tala followed his 'new friends' upstairs into a bedroom, even though the lights were off Tala could tell that the room was evil. But only when the lights were flicked on did he see just how evil.

" What the fuck are those! I am not sleeping in a bed with fucking chains in each corner! " Tala screamed.

" Those aren't chains, they are comfort bands, to stop you moving in your sleep. " Ozuma stated innocently.

" And is that a braided, leather whip? " Tala yelled, he was becoming more worried about these guys lack off sanity.

" Well you see, I was teaching Ozuma how. How to do plaits, yeah that's it! I was teaching him how to teach plaits and the only plaitable thing I could find at the time was that leather! " Johnny said, he was feeling really proud that he had come up with such a good excuse.

" Couldn't you have just used your hair to plait? " Tala asked.

" No, for two reasons, one, Ozuma's hair was to short back then and number two, we are not girls! " Johnny said.

Tala eyed them suspiciously, they whistled innocently.

" Then be so kind as to explain why you have a medieval rack in you room! " Tala asked suspiciously. / Hah, I'd like to hear them talk their way out of this one /

" That is not a rack! That is a massage table. " Ozuma said defensively, sticking his chest out in feigned hurt.

" Whatever. " He didn't believe them one bit.

Ozuma's POV

It had been two whole hours since they had showed Tala their rather interesting room, or as Tala kept referring to it as the ' Evil room of death and doom'. Ozuma couldn't help but laugh every time Tala said that, he sounded so frightened. By now everyone including Tala looked ready for bed. " Well, lets go to bed then. "

" Yes, lets. " Said his partner in crime a.k.a. Johnny. They both looked at Tala who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

" Is this you first time? "

Tala's face went so red, it would have given the manufacturers of the original Hula-hoop packets a run for their money. And to make it worse his face now clashed horribly with his red hair, he nodded.

" Okay, we'll go a little bit easier on you, seeing as it is your first time an all. "

" Not to easy though, you first time has gotta be something that you will remember, forever, and trust me, after we are through with you, you wont be forgetting about this any time soon. " Johnny laughed evilly.

" Y-Your both gonna do me at the same time? " Tala asked somewhat alarmed.

" Of course, things are more interesting that way. " Johnny stated, by the time they reached the ' Evil room of death and doom ' Tala was literally sweating.

" It's okay, it will only hurt for a little while and then it will fell great. " Ozuma said reassuringly.

Normal POV

With that Ozuma started undressing, right in front of everyone. Tala blushed as he found out that, not only did Ozuma act nice, he also had a very nice body to, Johnny followed suit and Tala saw yet again, a well toned chest with defined muscles. They both looked at him expectantly.

" Come on don't be shy. " Johnny purred.

Tala blushed, how did they expect him to get unchanged right in front of them? But began slowly undressing starting with his top half. The white and orange jumper suit top fell off of his pale shoulders, leaving only an orange t-shirt covering the pale teens chest. Both pairs of eyes widened when the shirt was pulled off, exposing lean muscles and a well toned stomach, Tala sat on the bed and began to untie his shoelaces, pulling the boots off his feet and then his socks. Both pairs of eyes both stared at his groin, both wondering how big his package was. The white jogging bottoms slipped down his thin but shapely legs, not much was left to the imagination now as both Ozuma and Johnny could both see the tightness of the boxers around his groin. He slowly tugged of his tight boxers.

" Fucking hell! " Ozuma screamed.

Johnny whistled, for even though Tala looked feminine there was no denying that he was a boy now, well a man now. There was no way in hell a boy would have a cock that big.

Tala saw where they were both looking, well more like gawping, and instantly covered himself up, away from prying eyes and probably wandering fingers.

" Hey, don't be embarrassed! You have nothing to be ashamed of, in fact if I had a dick that big I would go flaunting it to the world, gods, men everywhere would envy you, if they saw how big it is, and to think we found you first, god knows what could of happened if someone else did, they would put you on display or even raped you! " Johnny said though his eyes were still locked on to where Tala's groin would have been, if it wasn't for the fact that Tala was still covering himself up pretty thoroughly.

" Okay, it'll be fine just do what we say, Kay? " Said Ozuma who was trying not to embarrass Tala even more by staring although it wasn't working eventually Tala removed his hands leaving his manhood exposed to the eyes of both Ozuma and Johnny.

" Lets get started then, just lie down. " Johnny said calmly even though his voice was quaking with anticipation.

Tala lied down on the surprisingly comfy bed obediently, but when he went to brush a strand of fiery red hair out of his face, he found that he couldn't because his armed and legs had been chained to the corners of the bed with the so-called 'comfort bands'.

" I thought you said that they weren't chains! " Tala squeaked.

" Um.. No we didn't. " Johnny said not-so-innocently.

Tala struggled but found that those chains weren't going anywhere besides on his wrists and ankles and moving around to much caused the metal to dig into his pale skin, so he did probably the smartest thing he could do in a situation like that, he stopped moving.

" So, you're beginning to settle, good. We are now just waiting for Ozuma. " And as if on cue Ozuma came in with a huge chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate cream. But before Tala's brain could register what was going on, he felt a strange substance on his belly, only then did he realise that the delicious looking cake Ozuma had been carrying seconds before was on his stomach.

" What are you do- " He was cut off as he felt two sets of hands rubbing the cake all over his body, even on his face and cock, but what scared him more was that he couldn't even control the way his body reacted to their touch and not only did he find himself moaning but he was also getting hard.

Ozuma and Johnny both looked over him and smirked somewhat evilly. Tala soon felt Johnny's warm lips pressed against his own, and Ozuma's warm body sliding on top of his, their hips and groins rubbing against each other. A wet tongue slipped out of Johnny's mouth and licked his teeth asking permission to explore the cool cavern that was so close yet still so far away.

Ozuma began to lick and tease Tala's delicate nipples and smiled when they erected either under his fingers gentle touch or his mouths sensual lick.

Meanwhile Johnny looked under the bed and pulled out a black studded dog collar and leash and freed Tala's aching wrists and ankles, slipping the contraption around Tala's neck and fixing the lead onto it.

" Do as your master says little doggy and sit! " Johnny pulled the collar and Tala had no choice but to sit or risk being strangled.

" Now bark! " Johnny ordered, loving the fact that he was in control. Tala barked feeling more humiliated now than he had when they were getting undressed.

" Get on all fours, and stay like that! " Tala quickly obeyed, but flinched when he felt something tickling the valley in between his two cheeks.

" Shh.. It will hurt more if you struggle just try to relax and it feel so much better. " Ozuma said before pushing slowing into the warm channel.

" Oh gods, yes! " Tala began to moan as Ozuma quickened his pace.

Johnny smirked upon seeing the two and quickly left the room (A/N You will find out later but feel free to guess.)

Ozuma began kissing Tala's back leaving a trail of saliva, never had Tala felt this good! Their fingers intertwined. Tala's muscles were beginning to go limp and white spots clouded his vision, and pre-cum began to leak out of his erection. Ozuma began pumping him from behind causing Tala to involuntarily buck into his hands. Ozuma thrust in really hard and hit Tala's prostate.

" OH, GODS! FUCK ME HARDER! " Tala screamed as he exploded into Ozuma's awaiting hands. Upon hearing the desperate plea Ozuma groaned and came into Tala.

Ozuma pulled out of Tala and both boys collapsed covered in chocolate cake, sweat and cum. They lay their for what seemed like an eternity until Ozuma finally managed to get up, but only to fall straight back down on his ass again.

" You weren't that bad for your first time and with a little practise you would be probably one of the best in the business. "

" What business? " Tala asked but before Ozuma could answer his weariness got the better of him and he fell asleep.

/ I am so sorry I didn't tell you Tala, but it was for your own good, I don't want you dragged into this. /

Kittikat: Well I hope that this chapter was okay and as you can see it is longer than the last one! Yay!

Tala: Wait a minute! let me get this straight. I am practically giving away my body to people I don't even know and Kai is about to have sex with a creepy old man! This plot is seriously twisted!

Kai: Aww… You sounded so innocent but everyone knows that his first time was with me. And what's with all the red heads, I am feeling very out of place here!

Kittikat: Well, please read and review! That was my first attempt at a lemon so please tell me how I did! For once flames are not welcome because like everyone almost always say don't like, don't read! However criticism about the way I have written this chapter is welcome! If I get 3 reviews for this chapter then I will continue, pinkie-promise!


	4. IM BACK!

Kittikat: OH MY GOD! IM BACK AND WITH A VENGEANCE!

Thanx for all your lovely reviews… anyway this chapter will probably suck, but I haven't updated in checks calendar A few months… nervous laugh So I'm just trying to get into the groove again. Looks around And it seems my two loyal companions have abandoned me…

/ I am so sorry I didn't tell you Tala, but it was for your own good, I don't want you dragged into this. /

Kai's POV

Boris re-entered with a smug smirk planted firmly on his lips. But that soon changed when he noticed that Kai was no longer waiting for him.

Kai was infact walking around the abbey aimlessly..

/ What's going on? Tala… Boris? It makes no sense. We only have a month or so left until the tournament, and with Tala gone, we have no captain. What is Boris thinking/

His feet made no noise as he strode down the narrow hallway, as because of his lost-in-thoughteness he didn't notice the masked figure step in front of him until…. He was flat on his arse (sorry, I'm getting a bit carried away, lol)

"Kai, there you are! Its not like you to leave like that… especially when we were about to…engage in some pleasurable activities…"

Boris was looking through the masks ruby eyes straight onto Kais face with a strange gleam… Hunger?

"Listen Boris, you kept me waiting, missed your chance… I've got more important things to do and you should know better than anyone, that I don't like my schedule disrupted, no if you will excuse me"

Boris was left, standing there… and he didn't like it, not one bit. Being turned down was something that Boris had never experienced before and he made a silent promise to himself that it would never happen again.

As for Kai, he was standing outside in the snow, watching the younger inhabitants of the Abbey, playing, smiling and… laughing?

/ How dare Boris think I will wait on him! I am not some loyal servant that will come to him at a click of his fingers… then be pushed aside!….. Maybe, this was all a mistake………….Tala?

Talas POV

The redhead was sitting there… just staring at the flames, his only source of heat. The embers were reflected in his ice-blue eyes… his usually calm eyes, yet an unknown emotion burned deep into them.

" Tala? " Ozuma was worried… ever since their little session, Tala had been awfully quite, and that was two days ago! Johnny had told him not to worry but… he couldn't get his mind off the beautiful redhead.

Tala eventually turned to him, his face blank and completely expressionless. Apart from something…an emotion flickering in eyes. That being the only give-away of Talas aliveness.

Johnny was meanwhile cussing and using completely vulgar finger signs at young children… well it was his only source of amusement. He couldn't help laughing as the poor mothers of the little brats gasped and covered their children's eyes and ears ( Johnny had never been to fond of children… ever since some little punk had decided that Johnny was a hanky… how could he forget? That snot stuck out on his white t-shirt and he ended up tucking his shirt in to hide it!).

He would be coming soon… their employer, and maybe soon-to-be Talas as well. He had a bad feeling about this and he knew Ozuma felt the same.

A sleek silver car pulled up the driveway… this was it.

Kittikat: I know its short and I am really sorry, the next chapter will be better, I swear!

Anyway, a small message for everyone, help Michael Jackson by buying his charity single (when it comes out) all profits will be going to help the victims of Hurricane Katrina! It can make a difference!


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: Stares at Kitti

Tala: Also gives Kitti a 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-playing-at' stare

Kittikat: I-uh-… I CAN EXPLAIN!

Tala: Well…I'm sure everyone will want to know about, why this chapter is so freaking late!

Kittikat: Well Mister bird-haired smarty-pants! My computers monitor completely blew up (literally!), and I didn't have the balls to carry on writing this story on my mums computer… You know, with the Yaoi and the violence ect? She would blow her top if she read this fic!

Kai…Lets just hope your wonderful reviewers can forget..

Tala…I think you mean forgive?

Kai: Snort Like hell! There's no way I would forgive…and it would take a damn lot of persuasion to make me forget to!

Kittikat: Waterfall tears I have been piecing this chapter together using the short times that my parents decide to go out!

Chapter 5

Kais P.O.V

Kai sat, staring at the stars, perched on a ridiculously big windowsill. He was still very confused…

/Boris kicked Tala out of the team…. why? And why is this bothering me/

"Kai?" Boris voice echoed from outside his door, followed by a quiet tapping. Kai chose to ignore him, why should he bother? Maybe Boris was using him. The tapping and creepy whispering continued for at least another ten minutes.

Eventually Boris gave up and Kai listened as his metal-heeled shoes clanked away from his door. With a sigh Kai flopped onto his bed.

/ Maybe I blew it… what if Boris hates me? That's it/

Kai awoke from his trance, his decision made. He could not live in a world where Boris hated him… ever since he was a child he had strived to earn Boris's love, to outdo Tala, and now he had just thrown it away, this was he's life work…

Kai crept along the hallway, he had mastered the art of getting round the Abbey without being caught when he was 6, so this was no problem for him.

Finally he reached Boris's door, the door was already open… like Boris had been expecting him to come. Kai shook these thoughts from his head and walked in. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and Kai felt two hands grab him…one covered his mouth, the other? His eyes!

Normal P.O.V

They sat there waiting, Tala was fiddling with a loose thread on his sweater and Ozuma and Johnny were casting worried looks to eachother-

knock, knock

The attitude suddenly changed from bad to…even badder (Tala: Don't you mean worse? Kitti: Like hell I do…that is so overused! Tala: 0.0). Ozuma went to answer the door, Johnny took a visible gulp, a haggard voice was heard.

"Why hello there, my dear, beautiful boys…"

This guy was creeping Tala out already.

"Ah! And who is this fine young man, hmmm?"

Did I say that Tala was creeped out? HA! That was the understatement of the year!

" Um, Mr Dickinson (0.0), hello, this is Tala…"

"Tala, what a beautiful name… just like your eyes…"

Ok, I don't think there is a word that can possibly describe how Tala is feeling at this point… so lets just go with discombobulated, ok?

"So, I take it that he is worthy of my company….?"

Kittikat: I'm sorry, this chapter is so short and crap… I just cant find my groove, I still haven't got a monitor so it will probably be a while before I can update…But I can promise that it will not be put discontinued, I hate fics that are discontinued! If you are going to write a fanfic then make sure that it gets finished! AND it will not be put on hold for as long as it was last time…..I'm so sorry for the delay!


	6. Chapter 6

ShilvaA (Formally Known as Kittikat, which is my real name i have only changed it to ShilvaA because i get so much hassle at school and whatnot about it... i hate my parents! ): Ok...the groove has still not been found, but i ust watched an episode of Beyblade (I have been totally out of the anime world for ages now) and was like...AHHHHHHH! OMG, MY FIC! HOW COULD I FORGET MY FIC! Runs around in circles for like 10 minutes

Kai: 0.0...geez i knew you were a spaz but...

Tala: ...You forgot about me? about us? about your reviewers? about your story? about your LIFE?

ShilvaA: T.T...

Tala: Still rambling on I cant believe this...im sorry! Exits fic

ShilvaA: WTF! How did he do that! He can't just walk out! How...

Kai: Maybe you didn't hear about the law passed a few years ago about SLAVE LABOUR!

ShilvaA: ... cries but then brightens up KAI! YOU STAYED!

Kai: Yeah...i lost my packet of Cheese Doddles somewhere around here...(They are these cheesy breadlike sticks...i can't remember their real name so i just call them Doddles :D)

Disclaimer Guy: ShilvaA does not own any of the characters in this fic, neither does she own...

ShilvaA: Oh please spare them!

Chapter 6

Ok, I don't think there is a word that can possibly describe how Tala is feeling at this point… so lets just go with discombobulated, ok?

"So, I take it that he is worthy of my company….?"

"Yeah" Ozuma replied hastily. "He's amazing and with some training-"

"Now, Now my dear boy...I will be the judge on whether he will represent my company well or not"

Ok...Tala didn't like this guy... he read in a really short fictional story once about this egg that fell of a wall and got cracked... and the King and people couldn't fix him... Well that fictional story was beginning to sound a whole lot more reasonable...seeing as how this Mr. Dickenson guy looked a hell of a lot like a caked egg... Tala had to refrain for laughing out loud at his strange train of thought.

Mr. Dickinson was now studying Tala intently. "You do remember that i do not take virgins right?"

"B-But S-Sir, He's not a virgin... " Johnny protested as if offended that Mr. D. had not even considered that Johnny would not let a beauty like Tala stay a virgin for long.

"Ah! So you and Ozuma i presume have already had your hands all over him?" They both nodded in Union. "That will make this a lot more easier"

-Back with Kai-

Kai struggled trying in vain to throw the new weight off his back. Boris wouldnt do this to him...right? Boris loved him and there was no way in hell that he would hurt him...Kai began to feel a little unsure of himself. Was this maniac even Boris? A familiar huskey voice whispered things into his ear that would make even that pimp Mr. Dickinson blush.

"Now now my beautiful baby boy" O..K, now if there was one thing Kai hated (Just one?) It was being called weak...Hell he was the strongest in the Abbey! Ah man that felt good. Boris had turned to face Kai and his leg was now moving tantalizingly slowly up Kais inner thigh.

"Oh Kai...my lovely Kai... Tala could never measure up to you" Wait a minute...he didn't, he didn't just say Tala, did he? Why did he feel so angry..he could feel a bubbling rage building up in the pit of his stomach just ready to burst...it did. With a tremendous effort Kai was able to remove himself from Boris's now unwanted touch and sprint from the room.

What was going on...why did he feel the need to find and protect Tala...his enemy, his nemisis, his rival...his love?

ShilvaA: Sorry for the shortness agin my computer is still in the state of disrepair.

Kai: Yeah she is till having to sneak onto her mums computer... James Bond style!

ShilvaA: ...


	7. Chapter 7

ShilvaA: Well...

Tala:...

Kai:...

Disclaimer guy: What's wrong? Got no excuses for the lateness of this chapter?

ShilvaA:...i have plenty of excuses, thank you very much...

Disclaimer guy: Which are?...

ShilvaA: Well it all started when i was 4, i was a lovely little girl when i was 4...but then THEY came...?

Tala: Interested Whos THEY?

Kai: I know who THEY are... they are the-

ShilvaA: NEVER SPEAK THEIR NAME!!!!

Disclaimer Guy: That's your excuse?

Kai: Considering who THEY are... i think that it is a very valid reason...

Tala: OH! You mean-

ShilvaA:... So Kai did you find those Cheese Doddles...

Kai: Nope, probably mouldy by now though-

Tala: I doubt that-

Kai: Why?

Tala: Cause i ate them last chapter.

Disclaimer Guy: ShilvaA owneth noteth this ficeth.

Chapter 7

/Did Boris touch Tala?/ That question had been bugging him for hours... so here he was at 2 in the morning, awake thinking about his enemy. But that wasn't the only thing bothering him.../Even if Boris did touch Tala, why should that bother me the way it is... Boris is with me, Tala is gone... I wonder how he is, STOP IT!/

Kai sighed, then finally drifted off.

Dream

"Hey beautiful" Kai opened his eyes to find Tala's ice-blue orbs staring down at him. A fluffy white robe was the only thing he wore.

"What-"

"Shhhhh, relax, just enjoy yourself" Tala whispered seductively and before Kai could protest, Tala put one of his legs on the bed, giving Kai a really nice view of creamy, hairless skin.

"Tala, what are you-"

"Shhhhh" Tala said gently, standing on the bed, fingering the cord which held his robe closed.

Now Kai was speechless and rightly so, he so badly wanted Tala to just remove the damn robe but a small part of him was protesting, but that voice was drowned out by Kai's desire. "Tala-"

"Beg me"

"Excuse me?"

"Beg me"

/There is absolutely no way, that i am going to beg... I never beg and especially not to someone as pathetic, snidey, useless and... utterly beautiful-/ Kai found himself growing impatient. "Please-" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"Please" Kai whimpered embarressly.

"I can't hear you"

"Dear God, Tala, just please take it off!!!" Kai said desperately.

"As you wish" Tala started to slowly pull on the cord, each tantalising second seemed so much longer for Kai. Then finally the robe slipped off Talas shoulders to pool about his ankles.

"Oh God" Kai groaned... feeling himself get hotter and harder.

"Would you like to touch?" Tala smirked.

"Yes"

"How much do want to?"

"More than anything in the world" Kai breathed. Staring up at the gorgeous body that stood exposed before him. Kai's pants felt at least 2 sizes to small, he growled as they rubbed against his member which only caused him to harden more. He couldn't take it anymore, he reached down to remove his trousers but found himself unable to move his arms.

"Such a naughty boy... maybe he needs a spanking?"

Kai rattled the chains, hoping that they would come lose...the friction was unbearable, and the thought about being spanked was extremely tempting, although he would never admit it out loud.

"Please Tala..."

"Heres the deal, i'll release own arm... but you have to do a litte something for me, ok?"

"Yes, whatever you want" When Kai's right arm was free he immediantly went to try and take off his pants"

"No, no.no... i want you to leave those on" Tala grinned.

"I can't... im going to come..."

"So?" Tala asked.

"I don't want to ruin these trousers"

"Oh dear... then i guess you won't like what i want you to do..."

"What do you want?"

"You see, the sight of you releasing in those delicious pants is so appealing to me, and since i am the one in control... i want you to touch yourself with the pants on"

Kai stared at Tala horrifiedly, not just the thought of damaging his expensive trousers... but masterbating in front of someone.

"Come on... unless you want me to rechain that arm again..." Tala couldn't stop the pleased smile as he saw Kai's hand touch his crutch and start to gently rub.

Kai let his head all back onto the bed and opened his mouth breathing heavier each passing second. He had his eyes shut to stop himself looking into Tala's undoubtably smug face.

Kai could no longer hold it as he arched his back and came with a growl. Instantly fretting over his ruined trousers... a nice white patch decorated the front.

"Good boy, but i feel left out..." Tala positioned himself above Kai bring his hips to Kai's face. "Suck" He commanded.

Kai couldn't believe it, there was no way he was going to be uke... but didn't have the willpower to stop his lips parting, allowing Tala to slide his cock into Kai's warm, moist mouth.

Kai figured that at least he could get revenge on Tala, by teasing him... bringing him to the point of orgasm them stopping for a few seconds.

"Kai..." Tala half warned, half breathed.

Kai could feel Talas length, throbbing and spasming, and the look on Talas face was priceless, he had his mouth parted, his eyes had rolled back into his head and Kai could see the sheer pleasure radiating from Talas face...simply beautiful.

Kai knew that Tala was in control and didn't want to anger him... so he let Tala come into his mouth, the warm liquid sliding easilly down his throat.

With a satisfied groan, Tala raised himself off Kai's body a little, and touched Kai's lips with his index finger, which Kai uncounsiously began to suck, thinking nothing of it. He had been to wrapped up with sucking Talas digit, that he didnt notice when the chains around his legs were removed as were the rest of his clothes. He was brought back to reality when Tala took his finger out of Kai's mouth and started probbing his entrance with it.

Kai mewled... sounding nothing like the usually arrogant Kai, Tala had never heard anything like it so he learned, and whispered huskilly into Kai's ear.

"Again"

"Huh?"

Tala released that Kai wouldn't willingly make that amazing sound again so he thrust his finger inside earning himself another mewl.

Another finger was added, and Tala began gently scissoring the two to stretch Kai's tight opening. Before sliding his fingers out of Kai and teasing Kai's entrance with his cock.

"Tala...just do it!!!" Kai moaned desperately.

"Hmmm, show me how much you want this" Tala grinned evilly.

Kai widened his legs and started to push back, trying to force Tala to penetrate him.

Tala let out a shiver. " Good, but know that i am not the sort to go gently" He warned before entering into kai forcefully. Giving Kai no time to adjust before sliding out then slamming in. Kai let out a pained hiss. Tala was mumbling "So tight, Oh God Kai do you realize how tight you are?"

Kai hoisted his legs up to rest on Talas shoulders, screaming in ectasy.

Tala started pumping Kai's length in time with his thrusts. He was nearing orgasm, Kai felt Talas, cock begin to twitch in his opening which sent kai over the edge, bright lights erupting in front of his eyes.

The moment Tala felt Kai's muscles clamp around his organ he let out a wolfish howl as his seed exploded into Kai before callapsing with a satisfied sighon top of Kai.

Their fingers entwined.

End Dream

Kai woke up with a start, the first thing he noticed was the stickiness in his sleep pants then the ache between his legs. He reached under the covers to soothe himself, crying out Talas name when he came.

End Chapter

Tala: AHAHAHAHAHA... Now you can't deny that i make you horny as hell Kai!!

ShilvaA: Is there something i should know about?

Kai: NOPE! Nothing at all... gives Tala a quick glance, a light blush on his face

ShilvaA: Well what did you think? good, bad...diabolical. I just can't get my fanfic mojo back...probably becuase of my NINTENDO WII!!!! Its amazing, anyhow, "Two halves of the same...Funga Fu Fu" Will be updated soon , as will this fic. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!!! BYE!!!


End file.
